


In Denial

by nana_nightmare



Category: some random gay stuff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_nightmare/pseuds/nana_nightmare
Summary: idk what i'm doing. two guys fuck. it's hot. the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Bradyn hated history class. He wasn’t paying attention to the teacher. Not that he wasn’t an interesting teacher, it was just that Bradyn had his eye on something more… attractive. A few seats away was what Bradyn was looking at-- or rather who. His name was Jasper. He’s so fucking beautiful. His eyes… like chocolate pools I could drown in… and his hair... He realized he was staring for too long. Those same chocolate pools stared back at him, almost knowing. Alarms rang in his head. OH MY FUCKING GOD HE KNOWS I’M OBSESSED HOLY SHIT TIME TO LOOK AWAY HE KNOWS HE KNOWS DEAR JESUS PLEASE SAVE ME!!!! And Jesus saved him. The bell rang. Bradyn immediately sprang up and ran out. He returned to his locker. He quickly opened it up and threw his stuff in. He pulled out his math binder before running to class. He sat down in his desk. His friend Ava sat behind him. “He fucking knows.” Ava looked up. “Good! It’s time he knew.” Bradyn looked panicked. “But I don’t know if he’s gay or not!!” His other friend, Houston, walked into the class, taking the desk in front of Bradyn. “I stole this off of Jasper’s backpack.” He placed in front of Bradyn a pin. It was a gay pride pin. Houston reached into one of his folders. “And I found this in his folder.” It was a poster for a gay pride parade. He then pulled out his phone. I also hacked into his phone and found this. It was a screenshot of his messages. His second most recent text was from a boy named Harry. Houston swiped to the right, and showed him the texts between them. Bradyn noticed a lot of kissing emojis, water droplets, and eggplants. Ava was looking over his shoulder. “Damn, that’s pretty gay.” Houston nodded. “Pretty gay.” Ava hugged Bradyn’s neck. “Go for it! And if he says he’s straight, tell him that he’s in denial.” Bradyn laughed. “And then what? If he says he’s still straight?” Houston put his phone back. “Look over at us and we’ll confront him with the evidence.” Ava leaned into his neck, still hugging him. “If he still denies it, I have a Swiss army knife, and I know exactly where to use it.” Bradyn snickered. “What will you do with that knife?” “I’ll cut off his dick and shove it up his asshole. When he begins to enjoy it, I’ll tell him the truth again.” Bradyn leaned into Ava’s arms. “But I want his dick.” Ava rolled her eyes. “Houston knows how to sew, I’m pretty sure he can sew it back on.” Houston laughed. “It might not work the same, but it’ll be on there.” They all laughed more. The bell rang. Ava looked at Bradyn. “Next period?” Bradyn nodded. “Next period.”

 

Math class could not go any slower. He waited for next period. What time was it? Holy shit, 10:19. Class was over in a minute. He started breathing faster. The clock was ticking down. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Shit. The bell rang. Bradyn got up. Houston and Ava walked with him. They found Jasper talking by the cafeteria doors. Houston and Ava took a seat on a raised table near the auditorium, across the hall from the cafeteria. They pretended to talk but secretly watched Bradyn. He walked up to Jasper. He was leaning against the wall, with one foot resting on the wall. His arms were crossed and he was talking with a girl. Bradyn’s mind was racing. Who is this girl? Isn’t that Serenity Beisch? What if they’re dating? What if I’m just crazy? What if he actually isn’t gay? He walked up to Jasper. “Hey dude.” Jasper looked over at him. So did Serenity. “Hey Bradyn!” she was strangely happy. “How are you?” Bradyn smiled. “Umm… good? Can I have a moment alone with Jasper?” The smile disappeared from her face. She looked over at Jasper. “Sure.” She walked away, leaving Bradyn and Jasper alone. Jasper looked at Bradyn, with something that looked like concern on his face. “What’s wrong.” Bradyn breathed. “You’re hot.” Jasper looked confused. “What?” “I CALLED YOU A THOT!!” Jasper frowned, “I thought you called me hot… cause you’re kinda hot.” Bradyn blushed. “‘Scuse me?” Jasper grinned. “Bitch you heard me.” Jasper grabbed Bradyn by his back and pulled him in for a kiss. Bradyn pulled away in shock. Jasper looked cool and collected, but all of that went away when he saw Bradyn's... disgust? "Did you like that? Was I that bad?" Bradyn shook his head. "No... it's just... I've literally never kissed a guy before." Jasper smirked. "Neither have I." Bradyn grinned too. "Sooo... Are we dating now?" Jasper nodded. "Why not?" The bell rang. Only a few minutes until fourth period. Jasper began to walk away. "I have to get to class. But I’ll talk to you later… Maybe in P.E.?” Before he left, he leaned in and kissed Bradyn again. He looked over at Ava and Houston. They were obviously shook to all of their cores. It almost looked like they were having a seizure. He laughed to himself and walked away.

 

The lunch bell rang. Bradyn left his class and headed over to the lunchroom. He met Ava and Houston outside the cafeteria. They were about to head into the cafeteria when Jasper stopped them. “Hey, would you guys like to go with me to lunch?” Bradyn stopped dead in his tracks. Ava and Houston stepped behind Bradyn and whispered to each other, while gasping and laughing. Bradyn smiled awkwardly. “Umm…” he laughed to himself. “I guess…?” He turned around to his friends. “What do you guys think?” Houston and Ava froze up, looking at Bradyn, before breaking out into laughter. Houston spoke up, “Gods no. You guys go! We don’t want to ruin your date…” Ava agreed, “Yeah, we don’t want to be a third wheel. You two go alone. We’ll sit somewhere else in the restaurant...” Bradyn looked in shock. Jasper laughed and smiled. “Ok, ok, that’s fine with me… Well, as long as you’re fine with it Brady.” Bradyn turned around. I really want to say no… But that smile… How can I possibly refuse? Bradyn turned to walk out the door. Jasper’s smile disappeared. “Bradyn? Where are you going?” Bradyn turned around, staring Jasper right in the eyes. “To your car. Let’s go.” Jasper smiled again and followed. Ava and Houston gasped, squealed, and followed. “BITCH I AM SHOOK!!!” “I AM QUAKING!!”

They walked out to Jasper’s car. Of course, it was a black convertible. Why did I fucking expect this?? Bradyn opened the door to let Houston and Ava in. Ava was about to climb in when Houston spoke up. “Thanks for the offer Bradyn, but we’ll take my car. You guys enjoy your time together.” He winked. Ava went in to hug Bradyn. “If he tries to fuck you, tell him to put this on.” She slipped a condom into Bradyn’s back pocket. What the fuck. Bradyn’s mind was racing. He climbed into the car and shut the door. He saw Houston and Ava walk over to Houston’s car, a bright red Slugbug. Well, it was actually his mother’s but she didn't use it anymore. They quickly jumped in and drove away. Jasper started the car and turned on the radio. Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha and Florida-Georgia Line turned on. They started to drive away from the high school. Jasper began singing and Bradyn eventually joined. He sounded kinda good… At least better than he was. Bradyn looked over at Jasper. “This is our song.” Jasper laughed. “The first song we hear together?” Bradyn nodded. Jasper laughed. “Why not? It’s a fucking good song.” They turned into the parking lot of Pepperjax. “Holy shit I love this place!” Bradyn was excited as hell. He saw Ava and Houston walk into the Pepperjax. Jasper parked the car and opened Bradyn’s car door for him. Bradyn smiled. He got out of the car, making sure to kiss Jasper on the way out. They held hands and walked into the restaurant. They both ordered and got their phillies. They sat in a booth and ate their lunch. They both made sure to take pictures and post them on Instagram. The first two likes were from Ava and Houston… because of course it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Their next class together was Speech. It was Bradyn’s favorite class. Mrs. Sheets, the teacher, was one of the best teachers at their school. Today they were reading Romeo & Juliet. Mrs. Sheets began. “Jasper will be playing the part of Romeo. Is anyone willing to play the part of Juliet?” Immediately, hands began to go up. Of course people want to be Juliet! You get to kiss Jasper, and he’s fucking carved of marble! In an unexpected move, Jasper pulled Bradyn up to the front and handed him the part of Juliet. It was pretty simple, just lie on the front table end wait for a kiss. Then… speaking. Mrs. Sheets looked at the two and smirked. “Interesting choice. Begin!” Jasper started to read, “How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry, which their keepers call a lightning before death! Oh, how may I call this a lightning?—O my love, my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty’s ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death’s pale flag is not advancèd there.— Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favor can I do to thee, than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin.—Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorrèd monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chambermaids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.” Jasper leaned over Bradyn and kissed him. He pulled out a glass vial and drank it, before continuing on. “Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here’s to my love!” Jasper uncorked the vial and drank the liquid inside. “O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.” He leaned over Bradyn, planting a kiss on his lips. He then proceeded to gasp, clutch at his chest, and fell over before closing his eyes for the eternal slumber. The class clapped and screamed. Mrs. Sheets wiped her eyes. “That was so… true. You can see the passion and internal driving force in Jasper when he plays the part. Let’s continue on with the scene.” She put on her glasses. “Rise Juliet.” Bradyn slowly rose from the table. He looked around and saw Jasper fallen on the floor. He cried out loud. “Romeo! My Romeo! There’s poison on your face!” Bradyn cradled Jasper’s head in his lap. He kissed him quickly. Again and again. “Tis no avail! Oh Romeo, sweet Romeo, they want to take me away! I will lie with you and together we will fly above the highest and soar to the heavens.” Bradyn cried and saw a dagger on Jasper’s belt. He removed the dagger from its sheath. “Oh happy dagger, pierce me true, persuade my breath to stop! Sheath yourself inside my heart and like the rains I drop!” He stabbed himself in the chest and fell to the ground beside Jasper. He was laying there without breathing, and waited. The class began to clap and cheer. Mrs. Sheets exclaimed, “Wow, Bradyn! I had no idea you were such an actor!” Bradyn rose from the floor. “My mom says I can be dramatic.” The bell rang. People started leaving. Jasper got up and walked away with Bradyn. They moved to walk out of the door but Mrs. Sheets stopped them. “Wait! Jasper! Bradyn!” They turned around. She gave them two flyers. “You guys should sign up for the play. You could both really shine up there.” They both smiled. “Thank you!” Bradyn left the room with Jasper soon following. Outside, Bradyn looked at the flyer. It was for a Shakespeare play! Well, rather, many Shakespeare plays. They were all contemporary, called Progressive Shakespeare. Jasper looked over at Bradyn. “Are you going to try out for that?” Bradyn nodded. “Well of course.” Jasper smiled. “I think I will too.” He looked back down at the paper. “Tryouts are on Friday.” Today was Tuesday. Bradyn was excited for Friday. “I have jazz band tryouts on Thursday.” Jasper nodded. “And I have football tryouts on Wednesday and show choir tryouts today.” Bradyn smiled. “You’re trying out for show choir?” Jasper nodded. Bradyn laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there to support you.” They walked away together before leaving for their next class.

 

“LISTEN UP!” Mrs. White’s voice was loud against the tide of screaming children. And by screaming, I mean singing. Jasper saw a lot of familiar faces. He saw Devin Lindsey sitting next to him. Why does he alway smell like cigarettes? He moved to talk to one of his friends, Donovan. Donny was pretty good, he would for sure get into show choir. “Hey Jasper!” Donny was clearly excited for the tryouts. Jasper was nervous. He knew he was a good singer, but good enough for RUSH? I don't think so! Mrs. White led warmup. Jasper passed warmups without breaking down. That's good! tryouts. Jasper was too, just for different reasons. “Hey Donny.” He tried to continue talking, but Mrs. White just got louder. “ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, QUIET DOWN!” The room went silent. “Alright, we’re going to have a quick warm-up before we begin tryouts. We have 6 people here to hold tryouts. Here we have 3 show choirs called Rush, Runway, and Revolution. Rush is the big show choir. We don’t get many freshmen in there, but it happens. Runway is for girls only. Revolution is where we put most of the freshmen. You will be judged by either a music teacher or a volunteer in show choir. The teacher or volunteer will wait over by that door.” She pointed at a door behind the piano. “Once your tryout is done you can either wait here or you can go home. Until then you can wait here. I recommend waiting here in silence so you can spare your voices. Good luck.” She disappeared behind the door. And the long wait began…

 

A volunteer stepped out from behind a door. “JASPER CLANTON!!” Jasper looked up and followed her. “Hi! My name is Dakota! I’m a senior in Rush. I’ve been in Runway for 3 years. It’s so good to meet you!” Jasper smiled. “Thanks… I’m just trying to get into show choir.” That was pretty self-explanatory. They walked down the hallway into the practice room. Dakota closed the door behind her. “So we're going to begin with a few questions…” She pulled out a sheet of paper. She wrote something at the top. “First of all, what grade are you in?” “Junior.” “Who is your advisement teacher?” “Sheets.” “And are you a bass, tenor, alto, or soprano?” Jasper furrowed his brow, trying to remember what they were assigned not even a few weeks ago. “I think tenor?” Dakota smiled.”It's ok if you don't remember, you'll most likely be reassigned when show choir starts.” Jasper gave a small smile. She wrote down a few more things. “Ok, let’s begin! You are going to be singing a randomly selected song from a list.” She plugged in her phone and clicked a few buttons. “You will sing My Country ‘Tis Of Thee in any key you like. What key?” She opens a piano app on her phone and looks up at Jasper. “Key of F please.” Jasper says quietly. “F?” Dakota asks, raising her eyebrows. “Yes, F.” Dakota smiles. “Sure thing. Begin.” She plays the F key on her phone and as Jasper gets ready to sing he sees Bradyn outside the door giving him two thumbs up. “Anytime now.” Dakota says, clearly trying not to sound annoyed. “Uh, yeah.” Dakota plays the key again. Jasper starts to sing, singing loud enough for Bradyn to hear from outside the door. When Jasper was done singing, Bradyn began clapping and yelling from outside the door. “What the…?” Dakota turns around and looks at the door just as Bradyn ducks down and hides. “Well, that was weird… but you did very good. Now we need to move onto the dance portion of the audition.” Jasper nods his head. “You should know the dance by now.” Dakota presses a few buttons on her phone. “Ready?” Jasper nods. “Go.” Dakota presses play and the music begins to play. As Jasper starts the dance, Bradyn comes out of hiding and his eyes never leave Jasper for the next two minutes. Bradyn barely notices when the dance is over and Jasper comes comes out into the hallway. Jasper is breathing heavily, tired from dancing and singing. “How’d I do?” Jasper’s ask nervously, seeing the expression on Bradyn’s face. Bradyn reaches over and kisses Jasper. Jasper fell back on the wall, the two of them now kissing furiously. A few doors down, a girl walks out and saw them making out. She coughed. They looked over at her, almost annoyed at her for interrupting them. “Oh, sorry.” She said, her face turning red, “I didn’t mean to interrupt or anything.” She walks up to them, “I’m Marrissa, Ava and Houston’s friend. They had me come see you guys to introduce myself or some shit, I don’t even know. So,” Marrissa takes out her phone and brings up the camera, “Smile!” She says. Bradyn put his arm around Jasper and smiled wide. “Nice to meet you, now can you, um, leave?” Bradyn says. “Yeah, I’d like to go back to making out with this bitch if you don’t mind.” Jasper adds quietly. “Oh yeah, sorry.” Marrissa turns around and walks away, typing into her phone, sending the picture of them to Ava and Houston. Bradyn and Jasper start making out again as Marrissa spins around and snaps another picture, quickly sending it to Ava and Houston before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper and Bradyn walked into Don and Millie’s holding hands. The girl behind the counter stopped what she was doing and stared. Jasper looked away and Bradyn just stared back at her until she looked away and went back to work. Bradyn pulls Jasper over to a booth in the corner and together sit down. “I hate people like that.” Bradyn said angrily, hitting the table. “Like what?” Jasper asks, trying to forget what just happened. “That girl behind the counter,” Bradyn looks over to the girl who was staring over at them, “It’s none of their business who complete strangers date. Seriously.” Bradyn looks towards Jasper and Jasper kisses him. “I’ll order for us.” As he walked away, Bradyn yelled over, “I WANT A BURGER!!” Bradyn opened his phone. He saw a text from Ava. It was a picture of the two of them walking out of school. Where are you two going? He noticed a winking emoji and smirking emoji. Jasper came back with a slip of paper. Not even two minutes later, they called out their order. Bradyn went up to get the food. There were two hamburgers with fries and a milkshake. Before he could walk away, the girl stops him. “Are you and the other boy dating?” Bradyn nodded. “Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” “Back in the South we were taught that gays would go to hell.” Bradyn nodded. “I’ll see you there.” The girl stood there, jaw wide open. Bradyn walked away, setting their food down. They began to eat when a manager came up to them. “Excuse me, but I’m going to have to ask you two to leave this establishment. Bradyn was shocked. “For what?” The manager put her hands on her hips, drawing her lips in a tight knot. “My employee here says she was harassed.” Jasper was confused. Bradyn stood up. “I WAS THE ONE BEING HARASSED!” The employee glared at him. “You told me to burn in hell.” “You told me that all gays go to hell.” The manager crossed her arms. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you and your retard boyfriend to get the hell out.” The employee pulled out her phone. “I’ll call the police if I have to.” It was at this moment that someone stood up. “Ma’am you need to stop harassing your customers.” Bradyn looked over to see who this savior was. It was in fact, Mrs Sheets. “You should not be using offensive language especially as the manager of a professional workplace.” The manager looked over at Mrs Sheets. “Listen up here. This is my establishment and I can use whatever words I damn well please.” It was at this point that someone else stood up, a blonde girl Bradyn recognized from school. “Do you know my aunt? Grace Dunham is the reporter for the Channel 73 News. Can you imagine how many people would be outraged at this establishment for harassing their customers and using offensive language?” She pulled out her phone. All it takes is one call. Another boy stood up, also from the school. “You know, my father is the state attorney. I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to press charges and defend his new clients.” Bradyn looked back at the manager. She huffed. “Carolina, go back to the counter.” The girl huffed even louder. “But Mom!” The manager pointed her finger.”Get back there!” She turned around to Bradyn and Jasper. “Expect to see me again. In court.” Mrs Sheets turned around. “Donny, Kailyn… thank you.” Donny looked over at the three of them. “No problem.” Kailyn looked back at her phone. “I’m still gonna text what happened. Aunt Gracie is gonna enjoy this story.” Donny laughed. “Why? It wouldn’t be that intriguing.” Kailyn shrugged. “But not until she hears that they used homophobic language! Apparently she called these two a very bad word.” She winked. Bradyn and Jasper continued eating. After 15 minutes, they left the restaurant. Bradyn noticed he still had the condom in his jacket pocket. Maybe it would be used soon… ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be smutty...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is smutty...

Jasper leapt into his car before driving away with Bradyn in tow. “Where are we going?” Bradyn had to yell loud to be heard over the wind. “I have this place where I go… to have some fun.” He winked. Bradyn’s stomach did somersaults. They arrived. It was an abandoned concrete building outside of town. It was used for shipping but soon was abandoned when a new harbour was built a few miles up the coast. Jasper parked and they got out. Before Bradyn could even walk away, Jasper walked up behind him and picked him up, carrying him into the building. Jasper ran across the building and up four flights of stairs. They reached the rooftop now. In the center of the building was a couch, rug, and TV. Jasper dropped Bradyn on the couch. Jasper leapt down on the couch. Bradyn was about to ask what they were going to do, but before he could make a sound, Jasper pressed his lips against his and they began to kiss. It wasn’t just cute little kisses though, it was intense. Jasper pulled off his shirt, still kissing Bradyn, before lifting Bradyn’s shirt off too. Bradyn and Jasper’s fingers both fumbled at buttons and zippers until they were both in their underwear. The cold attacked Bradyn’s naked body, but Jasper’s warmth immediately swatted away any frost he felt. “Why the hell are we fucking on a roof in the middle of September?” Jasper laughed. “Because I feel like fucking you on a roof in the middle of September.” Bradyn grinned. “Good point. Now show me your dick.” Jasper pulled off his underwear, revealing his 7-inch cock. Bradyn pulled him over and took his member in his mouth before sucking. He licked it from bottom to top, giving light kisses on his tip. He swallowed the entire thing again, grazing a vein with his teeth. Jasper groaned. Bradyn pushed him away. “Now I want you to finger me.” Jasper reached underneath the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. He opened it and squirted the substance on his fingers. He rubbed it in before asking Bradyn to present his ass. Bradyn did so, pulling off his underwear and getting on his hands and knees on the couch. Jasper smacked his ass, leaving a red mark before he reached in with his fingers. He swirled a finger around his hole before pushing in. Bradyn gasped and moaned. “Shit…” Jasper pushed in another, stretching Bradyn out. He pushed in another before he found the spot. He tapped Bradyn’s prostate, causing the raven-haired boy to see stars. Bradyn gasped even louder. That was Jasper’s cue to pull out and unwrap a condom. He slipped it on his now massively erect cock before going back over to where Bradyn was almost begging for it. Jasper lined up his dick with Bradyn’s tightness before pushing in, impaling the boy beneath him. He pulled out before slamming back in. He began to steadily thrust in and out before finding his prostate again. He abused Bradyn’s prostate. Bradyn was in pure ecstasy. He was close and Jasper knew it. Jasper’s poundings increased until they were both screaming in bliss. Bradyn released first, sending cum all over his stomach, chest, and on the couch. Jasper pulled out before ramming back in, releasing his seed deep in Bradyn’s ass. They both collapsed next to each other, panting hard. Jasper looked over at Bradyn. “Was that your first time?” Bradyn nodded. “It was great.” Jasper laughed. “You’re a natural. Should we do it again?”


	5. Chapter 5

It was October 31st. Halloween. Although for many, Halloween was just another holiday, for high schoolers it means so much more. They can go to parties and dress like sluts with no regrets. Bradyn was waiting at his house for Jasper to pick him up. He was dressed up as a werewolf, his shirt (and pants) torn to shreds. He also attached some fake hair to his body. To make sure nobody could see his outfit, he was wearing a coat over top. He was about to send him a text when Jasper’s convertible pulled up in his driveway. Bradyn ran out to his car. He could see Jasper’s outfit. He was dressed as a football star… with no pants. “Hey, you ready to go?” Bradyn grinned and nodded. He kissed Jasper and removed his coat. They both drove off and arrived at the party. It was being held at an abandoned farm nearby. Ava rented the place and invited what was basically the entirety of the school’s upperclassmen. They got out of the car and walked over to the barn. There were lights shooting out from every corner of the area. Music was blasting from the doors and windows. There were fog machines blasting inside. The two walked into the barn. They found 10 drunk students dancing in a circle around a massive bonfire. They found Houston and Ava dancing on a table nearby, like idiots. They were either wasted, or getting wasted. Bradyn went over and shouted up at them. “Hey this is a great party!!” They leapt to attention. Maybe they weren’t so drunk. Houston stepped down off the table, Ava preferring to jump. Ava snapped up, hair flying. “I think I corrupted Eli. He drank an entire keg of beer!” Some random student jumped on an old truck. “ETHAN AND JONATHAN ARE MAKING OUT!!!” Half of the room started screaming and ran out to find them. Ava followed the crowd. “MOVE IT YOU WHORES!!” Houston began shoving through the crowd. “MY CHILDREN I AM COMING FOR YOU!!!!” Jasper wanted to follow but Bradyn pulled him back. “Come on, we have some privacy.” They climbed up a ladder, clambering up to the loft, where there were stacks and stacks of hay piled up. Bradyn turned around and pulled Jasper onto a pile of hay, their lips meeting in a kiss. Bradyn planted kisses on his neck, pulling off his jersey and obnoxious shoulder pads. Jasper moaned, grinding into Bradyn’s stomach. Bradyn gripped the waistband of Jasper’s underwear and pulled them down with his teeth. Jasper’s hard-on popped out. Bradyn opened his mouth and took in Jasper’s cock. “Oh fuck!” Bradyn began to bob his head up and down, licking the head and taking it back in. Bradyn flipped his boyfriend around so he was now on top. Bradyn sat down on Jasper’s lap. “Fuck me.” Jasper was cautious, not wanting to harm his boyfriend. Bradyn ground himself down on Jasper’s erection until he finally stuck it in. Bradyn’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to moan loudly. Jasper thrust in and out until he found that sweet spot inside his lover. Bradyn leaned forward and moaned into Jasper’s collarbone. Jasper thrust harder, pounding his prostate. Bradyn groaned even louder. “I’m gonna cum!” Jasper groaned. “Cum for me baby.” Bradyn released over his stomach. Jasper thrusted far in, releasing his seed deep inside Bradyn. They both collapsed into the hay, sticky and out of breath. They lay in each other’s arms for a few moments until they heard Ava’s high pitched scream cut through all the noise below. “SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS!!!” Everyone instantly stops heir conversations.”I THINK I HEARD GAY SEX!!!!!!” Ava squeals like a little girl and Jasper and Bradyn can hear her feet pound against the ground as she jumps up and down. “Shit.” Bradyn says quietly. “LEAVE THEM BE AVA THEY NEED THEIR PRIVACY!!!” Houston yells. “AH FUCK YOU’RE RIGHT!!!! OKAY GUYS GO BACK TO YOUR SHITTY ASS CONVERSATIONS AND I’LL JUST BE OVER HERE GETTIN DRUNK AS FUCK!!” Ava yells. “You already are drunk as fuck Ava!” Jonathan calls out from a hale bay on the side of the room. His arm is around Houston, snuggling with the smaller boy. Jonathan shifts forward and kisses Houston’s forehead. Houston’s face breaks out into a grin as Jonathan leans back and smiles. “AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! I LOVE GAY PEOPLES!!!!!!” Ava yells as she makes her way over to the couple on the hay. Ava plops down on the floor in front of then as Bradyn and Jasper hastily get dressed. Bradyn grabs Jasper and they begin to walk towards the ladder. The pair climbs down the ladder into the crowd and receive only a few curious glances. They didn’t stay long after that.


End file.
